Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!
Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! is a 1986 Peanuts television special created by Charles M. Schulz. It is currently available on the I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown DVD. Plot Christmas vacation is only a few minutes away, and Charlie Brown is excited for it. But his feelings change when his teacher assigns a book report on War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy. Charlie Brown complained to Linus he'll never be able to finish the book, and write a paper on it over vacation, but Linus tried to convince him to read it. Just then, the phone rang, and it was Peppermint Patty inviting Charlie Brown to her New Years party, but Charlie Brown said he has to read his book. Peppermint Patty said this is a "boy asks girl" party, but Charlie Brown kept insisting he has to read his book. Charlie Brown decided, to get his read book faster, he should find this book in a comic book form, then as a "tape or cassette," a computer game, and finally a film strip, but the store didn't have any of those things. Charlie Brown then went back home to read his book, when Peppermint Patty called and invited him to dancing lessons for her party. Charlie Brown said he has to read his book, but can watch them practice dancing. When Charlie Brown got there, he got distracted and started dancing with Patty. Charlie Brown then decided he is making too much of a fuss over his book, and will be able to come to Peppermint Patty's party, and will take The Little Red Haired Girl. He then went over to her house with Linus, to put a letter in her mail slot, inviting her to the party, but he got his hand caught in the mail slot, and she didn't respond to all the noise he made, so he assumed she didn't want to come with him. At the party, Charlie Brown took his book, so he could read during the party. They were about to play musical chairs. Peppermint Patty sang a musical chairs song, and during the game, he and Peppermint Patty are the only ones left; but at the very last second, she beats him. Charlie Brown then goes outside to read his book. He starts reading then falls asleep as it begins snowing. Everyone else is watching the Times Square Ball drop on TV, when there is a knock on the door. It is Heather, The Little Red Haired Girl, and she dances with Linus. Charlie Brown wakes up at midnight, due to everyone's singing Auld Lang Syne. Peppermint Patty then yells at Charlie Brown saying due to him sleeping, she was the only one standing alone at midnight. Before Charlie Brown could answer, Sally came over and yelled at him, that she didn't get to dance with Linus, her Sweet Babboo, like she wanted to, because Linus was too busy dancing with The Little Red Haired Girl. That shocked Charlie Brown, because the Little Red Haired Girl was here and he missed her. Charlie Brown then went out the door to see if she maybe was still here, but she wasn't. Then Marcie came over to him and kissed him, and wished him a happy new year. Then, Snoopy's friends come in with signs that read "NEW", "HAPPY", and "YEAR!", with Snoopy growling at them to get the phrase right; it mixes "HAPPY" and "NEW" into their proper positions. At the end of the special, you see Charlie Brown getting his report back on War and Peace. He receives a grade of D-minus, because the teacher says that "it looks like it was written on the very last night of Christmas vacation" (Which it was). Linus then prepares Charlie Brown for his next assignment—reading Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, causing him to faint in his desk. Voice cast *Bob West *David Voss *Calos Srpores *Casey Shitonson *Julie Johnson *Jeff Ayers *Jennifer Romanos *Patty Wendt *Jeff Brooks *Kyle Nelson *Adam Brown *Grey Wag *Jeremy Miller - Linus van Pelt *Kristie Baker - Peppermint Patty *Jason Mendelson - Marcie *Elizabeth Lyn Fraser - Sally Brown *Aron Mandelbaum - Schroeder Notes *﻿This is the first special the Little Red Haired Girl appears in, and she looks the same in, It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, and in both specials, she is given the name Heather. *War and Peace, is Schulz's favorite book. *This special is dedicated, "To The Loving Memory of Bernie Gruver", a designer of "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown" who was killed in a car crash prior to the release. Gallery Hnycbvhs.jpg Hnycbvhs2.jpg Snoopywoodstocknewyear.jpg Happy-new-year-charlie-brownmusicalchairs.jpg Hnycbmusic.jpg Happynewyearbook.jpg Cbppattyphone.jpg Ccblinusbook.jpg External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0123099 Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! at the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials